Snow White and her 7 Friends
by glistening moon
Summary: A parody of Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. Snow White is a young girl who very possibly is insane.


**Back in 2010 I wrote this story with my friend for an English project, we got 10/10 so I decided that I would upload it on here. :)  
>Enjoy!<br>**

**Snow White and her Seven Friends  
><strong>

**By Sarah and Georgia  
><strong>

"So I figured I'd tell you guys this tale on this wintery day," Mike said, as he stared out the cabin window which was surrounded by the dull forest.

"Sure, we ain't got anythin' else to do here," young Eddie replied. He wasn't sure what to expect, Mike was always, in his eyes, a little odd.

Cameron nodded in agreement as Mike cleared his throat and began to tell the tale...

* * *

><p>Her name was Bond-, White, Snow White. Her hair was an ebony black, lips as red as blood and her skin of a snowy complexion. She spoke to everyone, people weren't too sure what to think of her, but I'm fairly surely they liked her because they always turned their heads when she walked by. People used to openly whisper to each other as she walked past, but she believed it was because she was insanely beautiful. Things were going great for Snow, until that fateful day when she came second in the community beauty contest, causing quite a commotion.<p>

"Come on! There's no way Belle deserved to win first prize, we both kno- we ALL know that I am the prettiest here!" Snow cried hysterically.

"Now, now Miss White you've collected your $10 so please don't cause a scene, we don't want to have to call your parents again," Mr. Monopoly said.

It turned out that Snow had to be escorted out of the premises by large men with moustaches; it was the most embarrassing experience of her life. And as a result, she felt she had no choice but to run for it. She ran to the only place she knew where people wouldn't think to look for her; the creepy cabin at the edge of the woods-

* * *

><p>"-You mean like this one?" Cameron asked nervously.<p>

"No... Of course not," Mike replied looking a little suss. Mike continued...

* * *

><p>This cabin was abandoned long ago, so she felt no fear entering it. She decided she would live here for the rest of her days until a handsome prince found her and lived by her side. All was going to plan until she heard the giggling.<p>

"Who's there?" Snow called.

"Hey take a chill pill, missy. Things will get better you just gotta' not worry and be happy!" Something sung from the corner of the room.

Snow turned and saw an apple on the floor. It was the only thing in the room. She went to it and picked it up, but too late, it spoke again.

"I know you may be a little frightened at the moment, but don't worry, I ain't gonna' hurt ya'," the apple said.

Snow's eyes widened, although she felt at ease. "Oh. You seem pretty happy for a fruit, hey apple? Do you have a name?"

"Everything has a name!" the apple exclaimed. "They call me Happy".

"They?" Snow replied.

"Pick me up and I'll show ya' my friends! Take me to the kitchen."

Snow picked up the surprisingly light Happy and nervously walked to the central kitchen. On the bench sat a fruit bowl filled with a bruised banana, an avocado, a mandarin and a pear.

"Hey guys, how's it going? We got a new addition to the fruity clan!" Happy yelled.

A number of noises erupted from the fruit bowl. Among them she heard a shy squeak from the banana, a grunt from the avocado, a small sneeze from the mandarin and a slow voice spilled from the pear.

"I think I've seen her before, you sure she's new?" the pear asked.

"I felt the same way Dopey, I think Snow just has a familiar face," Happy responded.

"Hey I didn't tell you my name! And do you guys all have names or something?" Snow said.

"We've always known you Snow!" Happy cried. "And of course they all have names, everything has a name! Go on, introduce yourselves guys!"

"I'm Bashful... and sore," the bruised banana supposedly named Bashful replied.

"They just call me Sneezy, probably because I have a sinus issues!" the mandarin named Sneezy replied, appearing to have crinkles within its skin as if it's about to sneeze.

"And they call me Grumpy. I don't wanna' talk about it," the avocado replied.

"Wow guys this is a lot to take in. I'm feeling kind of light-headed" Snow whispered as she began to sit down on a nearby chair.

"HEY! Watch out for Sleepy!" Grumpy raged.

Snow looked down on the seat to see a single, round, purple grape. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Snow gasped as she gently moved the grape next to Dopey.

"You better watch out next time, or I'll tell the Boss what ya' nearly did!" Grumpy roared.

"Who's the Boss?" Snow asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Doc," Happy said giggling. "He's in the sink, but he can't talk so he uses sign language."

Snow peered in the sink to see a large watermelon; it was rotting on one side. "I think I'm going to be very happy here," Snow smiled.

And she lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Eddie said, eyebrows raised.<p>

Mike nodded happily, "Good, don't ya think?"

"The story doesn't really sound completed." Cameron added.

"Well... it is," Mike replied, "Anyway, change of subject, I wanna introduce my friends."

Mike pulled out a banana and a grape from his back-pack. "Meet Sleepy, he's... erm, asleep at the moment, and this is Bashful, he's a... a little bashful. Oh the irony!" Mike laughed to himself.

Cameron and Eddie looked confused, "Um... you're not holding anything."

"Yeah, you're kind of freaking me out... is this meant to be a joke?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I'm serious, why would I joke about this?"

Eddie looked frightened, 'Yeah... we're gonna go now... we'll leave you with your... friends. Err... Bye." And with that, Cameron and Eddie legged it home.

"Oh well, at least I still have my true friends, the fruity clan," Mike pulled out an avocado, a mandarin, a pear, an apple and a watermelon from his bag. He giggled to himself as he pulled off his mask to reveal a girl with hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood and skin with a snowy complexion.

* * *

><p><strong>So... let me know what you think?<strong>


End file.
